What Dreams That Came True Can Do?
by hislips
Summary: What dreams that came true can do? Apparently, Chiaki Shinichi saying "I Love You"... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Lovers Always Quarrel

_**What dreams that came true can do?... Apparently, Chiaki Shinichi saying "I love you"… Mukya! ^^**_

**Lovers Always Quarrel **

"But you always say that, Sempai!" Nodame burst while stomping her foot at the wooden floor.

"Mattaku…" Shinichi cursed inside his head.

There he was, inside his dressing room with his so-called girlfriend while arguing about something that he refused to admit was his fault.

It _should_ have been a wonderful night. His orchestra, Roux Marlet, held another great concert performance with Schubert classics. It was overwhelming and to top that, his favorite girl – who was busy practicing Rachmaninoff even though Finals were over -, Nodame came and made her way to his dressing room to personally and be the first one to congratulate him.

But the damn reporters should not have come.

Shinichi, as always been accommodating to fans, reporters and the likes, stood there with questions hitting him and camera lights, blinding his dark eyes. It was okay at first but then an over-observer reporter noticed the young lady in his dressing room.

Although expecting for the question, Shinichi's words were still caught in his throat when he was asked who is the young lady he was with in the dressing room. He felt his palms turned moist and his face terribly became hot. There was no way out.

But then, maybe there is! Nodame can save it for him.

But as he reached for her expression, all he can see was a face also anxiously yearning for an answer. It definitely didn't help at all.

It should have been easy if Nodame blurted out something like: "I am his wife!" or "He is my fiancé!". In that way, he will just agreed or disagree to whatever she will proclaim. It was much easier and comfortable than, him saying "She is my woman…" and slayed himself because of the discomfiture and shyness. But the circumstances were against him, Nodame didn't help and she was also asking for an answer.

_This is bad..._

And yet…

Despite the promise he made to himself that he will try his very best to please Nodame in every way after almost loosing her because of the false judgment in her proposal, he still –yet regretfully- blurted out…

"She's an important friend…"

Important friend?? FRIEND?!?

The reporters' ooh-ed as they found something interesting about the young conductor, they certainly didn't believe that she was just a friend. They asked many questions regarding to the last statement but they were no longer entertained as Shinichi didn't bother to answer any of it and just kept his guilty gaze at the brown haired girl with a broken expression. She was definitely disenchanted.

He knew it was time to explain although they both know how much he hated explaining himself. He excused themselves to the media and closed the door leaving the space private for him and Nodame.

She was always the one to spoke, he was just defensively answering but before he knew it, they were already arguing.

"You know that we are always more than that Nodame… I don't need to explain when it was already obvious…" he said calmly trying to ease out the tension while rubbing his temple with his fingers. He was tired, he just wanted to relax with her and a useless argument like this was the last thing he needed.

His nonchalance made her more angry and upset.

"You don't need to explain it, Sempai! If you just told them that Nodame is your girlfriend then it will be very well understood! Why Sempai? Aren't you considering me as a such?" She said with half-raised voice.

He was tired. Really. And the argument she was pushing were helping to lessen his patience, and he knew, sooner he will snap and ready to fight back.

"Then why didn't you said that? You always addressed yourself as a such, right? Why do you need it to come out of my mouth? You can do it by yourself! After all, it was your expertise right?"

Too late, Shinichi snapped.

Her teeth gritted inside her mouth. The sarcasm and growling was very bad and the statement was even worst.

It hurts.

She went silent. Her hands clenched into a fist at her side and her head was tilted downwards. It was definitely a gesture Shinichi found distressing.

For the moment, he wanted to take back his words.

"Nodame need it to came out from your mouth, Sempai…" she muttered quietly but enough for him to be heard.

Shinichi wanted to apologize and say that he didn't mean it but unfortunately, the stoic and egoistical self held him back.

"Nodame needed it, Sempai…." She continued and he watched her talk with her hair downcast covering her eyes.

"I want to know how you consider me in your life… I always addressed myself as your wife or fiancée or girlfriend but you never argued to correct me! More on… not even agree to that…" she told him as her voice began to crack.

"What am I to you Sempai?" she continued and finally had the strength to look back at him.

Shinichi noted the tears welling in her eyes. He was now convinced that he had hurt her so much, and he gasped.

"Nodame is not a cat for you to just feed or nurse… Nodame is a person, whom wanted to know if she was being loved, Sempai…"

Shinichi was frozen there on his spot finding himself unable to stop staring at Nodame's teary eyes.

"Remember Sempai? Nodame asked you before if you love Nodame… And I didn't get any response to you but a sincere proposal from me that was taken as a joke…"

He then realized that the argument was taking much serious than the other usual cat fights. This is serious, she was serious enough to brought up the grudge he think she was holding from that day. He will not blame her, it was really his fault. At least now, he admitted it.

"She didn't need to bring that up…" he inwardly thought while feeling a pang or two of guiltiness from that day.

"Nodame still wanted to know the answer… I thought, your answer to that reporter will free me from that difficulty… At least I will know what I am to you… At least I will know what you feel for me!"

_This is getting serious..._"Noda--"

"Maybe… Your answer was really the answer to Nodame's question… I am just a friend Sempai… It's a shame because that was not I was hoping for…" she bitterly told him as some tears involuntarily came down from her eyes.

"Nodame… Y-Your wrong! What are you saying? You know very well that it wasn't the answer right?" Shinichi stumbled in his words.

"But you told them that I was just an important friend! Why important, because I can make music that pleases your ears? If it wasn't the answer, then what is the answer Sempai?!" she aggravatingly blurted out.

He pursed his lips and he knew he was not ready to answer it, though one thing was for sure, music was not only the obsession he needed from her. It was far more beyond that. The problem is, he was just not ready to say it out.

"See Chiaki-Sempai? You can't answer it… If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to know? Should I guess for your feelings for the rest of my life?"

Another question and yet, despite the urgency, he can only stay silent and unable to avert his eyes to Nodame's crying ones.

She waited but he just kept on staring at her. Why? Pity? Sorry? She didn't know. But his silence really ripped the heart out of her. Maybe, she was just being delusional of what she thought Chiaki-Sempai feels for her because the truth is; it doesn't exist in Chiaki's system. She was just a mere custom, a routine, a habit.

And yet, she can't go away from him, to the extent of accepting she was just a mere pattern, not a partner.

Nodame surrender to the feeling of being defeated and berated in this night. She was also tired and she didn't have enough strength to continue this argument. Besides she have seen that this won't go anywhere other than the usual between her and Chiaki-Sempai.

Abruptly, she rubbed the tears away and Shinichi, like a dumb statue, just stood there watching her.

"Nodame will settle for a habit…"

"W-What?" he asked as if like he didn't knew what she was talking about.

"Cat or dog, Nodame will settle for whatever you think of her… Nodame needs Sempai… That was for sure… Even Nodame run away for you, in the end, I will still need you and made my way to come back… That's why, Nodame will settle for a habit…"

"What are you saying?" he asked, although he understood. In some way, it hurt. She was not a habit for him. She was more than that, if she only knew.

"I have to go Sempai…" she said averting her eyes from him, "Nodame have to practice…"

"Finals were over… How come you need to practice?"_ You are just running away… _

"I have to practice for something…" she added and kept her eyes averted from his.

"Nodame… Please don't be like this…" he helplessly uttered while ruffling his hair.

But it seems like she didn't hear him.

"I'll see you when…" she stopped unknowing when exactly would she want to see the young man. "I'll see you when I see you Sempai…"

Shinichi wanted to do something to stop her, but the self-worth pushed the thought aside.

"That was a wonderful performance… Congratulations again, Sempai… Goodnight…"

Nodame didn't wait for his respond; she just hurried herself to the door and get out of it. It was stuffy and she wanted to breathe out the unpleasant feeling of being denied and rejected.

Like a stupid, Shinichi was still inside his dressing room, now all alone. What happened was really a pain.

He had done it again. He made her mad, he made her upset and he failed because he made her cry.

_I always make her cry…_

It was too much disappointing of a day when even before the performance started, he already made plans. The plan was to bring her in one of those fancy restaurants in the Paris streets after the performance. After dinner, he will let her spend the night in his abode and will secretly thank the gods if she'll sleep beside him.

That _was _the plan.

So much for a perfect night.

Now really messing his hair up because of exasperation, Shinichi sighed frustratingly.

Deciding that the planned _date_ won't be granted and the only thing that was left to do was to go home and so, he did so.

He was guilty and he didn't know what to do. It was always inquisitive when things have something to do with her, but he knew that the things he made her feel were something she didn't deserve, but what can he do? He was like this, always like this even before she came in his life, as a matter of fact, he already changed a lot for her sake, but it seems like it wasn't enough.

_What do to?_

He know what to do, he just don't want to do it.

_Right…_

He was stoic and he doesn't want anybody to ruin his veneer coolness, even Nodame. Why? Wasn't she worth it?

She was worth it. Always worth it.

Then what's the problem?

That he didn't know.

He already crossed The Forest of Perverts but it seems like he still didn't know what the hell he was doing inside it when the very one who allowed him to be there was himself.

He LOVES Nodame for Pete's sake! That was the answer; he was just too foolish to admit to himself that he was in love with someone like her. The weird and hentai antics didn't have anything to do with his denial. She had been with her for almost four years and those unpleasant antics slowly became not so unpleasant and hard to admit, made her cute in his eyes. So what's the problem again? He can't admit to himself that maybe, he loves Nodame more than how Nodame loves him.

He was never been this in love to a girl, and it was scary. She was scary, careless and always discarded him in the very situations he didn't want to be rejected. She was all worthy all right, but it was too much. He wanted to regain something for himself so he chose to be stoic and unfeeling towards her, he thought she would knew despite the cold veneer, but she was Nodame and she won't get it.

He's the one who was not worth it. But she still chose to be with him even though they both know that she can very much live without him, or could she?

She could, she just doesn't want to.

Why would she study in Paris and pursue her piano playing? Sure it wasn't just because of being the Golden Pair with him, but it still have something to do with being with him. She pursued and worked hard so she can still see the same sky he always looked upon to.

_Mattaku…_

It was enough, he was already guilty and he didn't know if he should make it up or not.

It's time to go home in his abode, without her…

* * *

She was walking his way to her apartment –that was formerly his- with the pamphlet of the recent Roux-Marlet Orchestra performance in her hand. It was like a collection. She collected the tickets and the program pamphlets so that one day, she can let it see to somebody who was interested and tell them that she had been to almost every orchestra performance of the person she loved the most.

She hoped that that interested person will be him.

But it's not the time to think about it. This night was disappointing when she already made plans.

After the performance, she was thinking of requesting him to take her in one of the fancy restaurants in the Paris streets to have dinner. After that, she will push herself to sleep in his home tonight and wish for the millionth time that he will be too much drank that he will let her sleep beside him.

That _was_ what she had in mind.

But it was ruined.

A fight like that was more than usual, but lately after her rejected proposal –that she didn't try again-, she became somewhat over reacting. Was it her fault for feeling more pain?

She should be used to his unfeeling demeanor, but who would be used to when the very person you treat as your life will make you feel that you're the most unimportant person in the world, contrary to what he said, an _important_ friend.

Nodame thought that after she said: "I can't continue loving you, Sempai!" and he made a way to make them back together, things will somehow change between, but her hopes were too high.

It was a pleasant feeling that there were back now because of his efforts. But nothing had changed much except for the fact that she became more sensitive.

She was in the front of her door and when she opened it, she found that it was clean again. Despite that he had performances this night, he still came to her apartment and do the cleanings saying that she will kill herself if she continue to make this place a pile of garbage.

The guy has its ways of expressing his limited feelings and she was happy although he knew that it will always be limited as Shinichi will always be Shinichi.

He was great and awesome. Great talents and looks, not to mention kindness he possessed for her. It was such mind-boggling that with just a Mozart Sonata for two pianos made her fall head over heals for him… twice.

The guy and his music made her realize that she really needed him in her life so much that despite the situation she was in now, she was still more than willing to continue it.

But like she said earlier, it still damn hurts.

She walked directly towards the bed and took off her shoes and settled herself on the crisp sheets of her bed courtesy of him.

It was frustrating. She should be in his apartment now and not there, she should be beside him now and not the plain white pillows.

Damn, it felt so bad.

Making up her thoughts, she got up from the bed and move to her closet. She pulled out a hanged white used polo shirt of Shinichi together with the clean clothes he laundered for her. She smelled it and it smelled very much like Sempai. It was relaxing and at the same time, sad. It should have been the original and not just the cloth.

She moved back to her bed with the polo still in her hands. Spotting the plain white pillow beside her, she had the idea of putting his shirt around it and she did it so.

Going back to her position in the bed, Nodame cuddled the pillow with Shinichi's polo on. It wasn't the original and the original was so much better, but all she can do was to settle for the Shinichi pillow in her arms.

It was really his scent, and it smelled so refreshing yet sweet. It can help her to feel a better. It did, but only a little, just a little.

"Sempai…"

Closing her eyes as she was ready to fall into her slumber, she wished one more time that whatever good dreams with Sempai she'll have, hopefully when she woke up, it already came true.

* * *

It was empty and unsoiled when he came back to his apartment. Like he always wanted it to be, empty and clean… but not cold. She wasn't there to make it warm.

He didn't bother to take a shower or eat or change clothes, he just slumped to his bed and felt the coolness of his sheets under the skin of his face.

_This should have been warm…_

It should have, but it didn't happen.

Alright, alright! It was his fault, and the minutes he spent thinking while lying in his bed made him make a resolve that it was his fault and he was ready to throw away the pride and make it up to her.

Silly. He already made the fight this far when in the first place, if he just made that resolve earlier, then she should had been sleeping in his arms by now.

Why did he only make decision when things were on the edge? He didn't enjoy hurting her, it's just that he always became aware of her worth when she shows alarming situations to him.

Ironic.

But no matter how ironic it is, he will definitely make it up to her.

How?

He didn't know. For now, he will sleep and having only his blankets ease his cold.

"Nodame…"

He murmured before dozing off.

Hope his dreams in the Forest of Perverts with her favorite mongoose girl will make him feel better. Just a little better…

* * *

_That's for the first chapter! Err… Yeah… The idea of the argument, to tell you honestly, was something I got from someone… I think it was the best way to make an argument so please, I hope she understand it.. Oh.. You know who you are… Hehehe…_

_So this fic will not be a drama…It will be a romance and humor genre so please look out for it neh?_

_Please do review… My English was bad because it was not my first language but I assure you that I tried my best to write it as decent as possible..._

_Please review but no flames… Acceptable criticisms will do… _

_I promise that it willl be updated soon! Mukya! ^^_

_Thank you guys! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: Clean Thoughts

**Clean Thoughts**

It was Thursday and it had been six days since Shinichi and Nodame faced another unpleasant fight. It was frustrating for both parties especially when they can't concentrate to the music they wanted to expertise. That event's aftermath was frustrating, distressing and sad.

It's been six days and the resolve Shinichi made was not been put into action since he busied himself with worthy schedules.

As the "Black Prince" conductor of Roux-Marlet Orchestra responsibilities became more demanding than the usual. It should have been great because the demands mean more people were becoming interested in their orchestra and more people became affected by the classic music. Good news, but the time he needed to fix things with Nodame was put aside.

They didn't even see or call each other. Nodame will just leave him text messages once a day that to his unfortunate, only be read after the whole day rehearsals. To top that, the messages were just casual and short. She did tell him in the message to take care or eat properly but the terms of 'loving wife', 'husband' and 'love' were not included in those small messages. It was a bad sign for him.

Then it's Thursday.

Every Thursday, Nodame and Chiaki agreed that he will go to his old apartment –that was now hers- and clean. It was one of the promises he made to her to atone for the mistake he had done after the so called proposal.

So it was Thursday! The perfect excuse to go to Nodame's apartment and clean as a facade to the compromise he wanted to achieve with her without actually hurting his pride and demeanor.

He was already in front of her door when a certain blonde hair girl was coming down from the stair near his spot.

"Chiaki-kun?" Tanya greeted, rather surprised in why was the young man there in Nodame's place.

"Tanya…" he acknowledged her.

It's been a while since she saw her, and not that he missed her! Of course not! She just wanted to ask something to her… Erm… Well, something embarrassing in his perspective.

"Uhm… Tanya… Did you ever… Er… Did you see…"

He faltered and he looked away that made Tanya helplessly smile. She already knew what the young conductor want to ask her was.

She can't stand watching him trying to swallow his pride and see him choked by it, so she decided to answer it even before the question became more elaborated.

"I did see _her _Chiaki-kun… And I'll take it as you two had a fight right?"

It gained him momentarily to absorb the things she said, but only a few seconds before he sighed and nodded as a response.

"I see… It was just a guess but Kuroki-kun and I noticed that she had been down lately…" Tanya said as she tried to show empathy for the two.

He didn't really want to talk anything to anyone about his personal relationship with Nodame, especially the fight parts. Like his life, he wanted those matters to be as private as possible.

"How was she doing at school?" he asked trying to avoid the conversation.

"I heard from her that she was practicing Rachmaninoff piano 2…. I don't know why but she said it was a business between her and Professor Auclair…" Tanya answered as Shinichi read in her expression that she was also intrigued about Nodame's business with Professor Auclair.

_Rach 2?_

Shinichi remembered the depression Nodame went through because of that piece. Rachmaninoff Piano concerto 2 was the Rachmaninoff condition Nodame undergo where she didn't eat, take a bath and loose a lot of weight. Now, there was more thing to be worried is there?

Shinichi began to show an expression that was bitterly concerned in Tanya's perception. She smiled. If only Nodame will see his expression now, she will surely be glad.

"Daijobu… She's fine… She was still eating properly you know…" she gave him her usual smile. "Beside, you should think more about how to fix your quarrel with her!"

Shinichi groaned as the young blonde woman was there again sticking her nose into somebody else business.

"Ja! I have to go now Chika-kun… I think she'll be at home by 4pm… Make her mind and body relaxed okay? A night full of love and passion will be great for her! Bye Bye Chiaki-kun!" she waved at him before she disappeared from his sight.

Really, why do they always think Nodame and him will do such a thing like spending the night full of love and passion?! That's absurd! Well… maybe… maybe not…

He opened the door with his key duplicate and was surprised when the house was not in a mess he had been expecting. It was rather untouched and only mild mishaps. This made him more worried. It means she was spending more time practicing Rach 2 in school rather than taking a break in her apartment.

"Dammit! That stupid woman!" he said out loud while kicking a pillow that was just lying around on the floor.

That mongoose woman was really making him worried sick. She was killing herself again in the same piece she used to play before, added by the fact that she was hiding some business thing with Professor Auclair and the unfixed quarrel they shared six days ago.

It was really nerve cracking when all he want to do was apologize to her, cook dinner for her, sleep beside her and return things back to normal just as a reimbursement to almost a week of terribly missing her so much and feeling bad because of the pang of guiltiness from the day of their quarrel.

Shinichi ruffled his hair. No more guiltiness for now, all he wanted to do is to clean her mild mishap apartment and be done with it so he can wait while thinking how he will start the conversation to gradually end up the bicker between them.

It's just 9: 46 in the morning, only 6 hours and 14 minutes to wait before she arrive, it will be long waiting hours, but he wont mind, like she did, always waiting for him for anything.

* * *

"Bebe-chan… Are you okay? You are not focusing much in your playing these past few days… Is there something wrong?" Professor Auclair asked Nodame while sitting beside her in their usual tutoring room.

Nodame shook her head weakly. There was definitely something wrong with her. Her very inspiration was like slipping out of her hands.

"There's no such thing Professor… Maybe Nodame was just tired…" she excused, but she was bad at lying.

"Tired? Tired for almost a week?" Professor Auclair said while cocking one eyebrow, this girl has some problems, really.

Professor Auclair adjusted his seat so he can face her, Nodame on the other hand tried to look at him directly.

"Bebe-chan…" he started after a sigh. "Rach 2 wasn't getting any better… I thought you can pull it but as I see the situations now, you're winning was as clear as a mud in the puddle…"

He didn't mean it to offend her, she was not offended though, but she released a frustrating sigh.

"Professor… Honestly, I don't know if I still want to continue this to win…"

Auclair titled his head to the side questioning. "Why?"

Nodame swallowed another amount of air before looking at him to say something.

"Professor… Nodame loosed her inspiration…"

It was because of love problem and Professor Auclair knew it.

"How?"

Nodame looked at him with eyes so poignant.

"I don't know… I thought I already had it… But then again, it slipped out of my hand..." she suddenly looked at him intently that the Professor can't help but to be a little shocked.

"Professor, is Nodame a bad girl?"

"Eh????" he asked very confused.

"Is Nodame a bad girl?" she repeated. "A no-good-for-nothing girl? Am I not that deserving to be loved?"

See? He knew it. If Professor Auclair sensed that she was love drunk when she performed Debussy's piece way back in their university in Japan, then this one will be as easy as it was before.

Auclair sighed but a smile was on his lips.

"Bebe-chan… You and your conductor boyfriend, maybe you both had a fight?"

Nodame just looked at her feet and nodded silently.

"Professor… My boyfriend… I think he really didn't love me… He doesn't do things I want him to do… I always felt like I was being taken for granted… He doesn't love me…."

Auclair looked at her intently with a frown on his face. Sure, he didn't really know Shinichi Chiaki that much, but as she saw how Nodame smiles when she was happy because of him, he thinks that he must be a very good guy, and it was not because of Nodame deceiving herself.

"Bebe-chan…" he stated and Nodame look at him.

"What people want to believe, eventually that's what they only sees…"

She was depressed but she can't help to get quizzical with her mentor's statement.

"You think he didn't like or love you because he didn't do the things you want him to do right?"

She nodded silently.

"Well… How about him? What if he really did love you but he just didn't do the things you wanted to do?"

It was becoming more confusing for her awareness.

"Bebe-chan… People have their own ways of expressing how they feel… People have there own ability to understand… But people don't have the chance to choose who will understand them… But I'm sure that they always wish that one of those people that have the ability to understand them will be the very person they really love… Now… Do you really think that he didn't love you or it's just that, you don't understand how he expressed his feelings?"

It was confusing at first but it was slowly making sense.

She recalled how he cooked for her, clean for her, take care of her and make great efforts for her. He maybe not so sweet but when he do, it was very memorable. He was warm like the sunshine when he embraced her. He was sweet as anything else when he kissed her and he was the greatest when he smiled at her every time she did something right in his standpoint.

She was always with him and although he let other girls kissed him in the cheek because of the traditional greeting in Paris, she never saw him treated anyone like the way he treated her.

Maybe Professor Auclair was right. She didn't see his affection because she was always looking at the other way, just like how she looked at music.

Maybe, it's time to turn her head to the other side.

Six days ago, she made a resolve that she will continue loving Sempai even as his habit, but perhaps that was really not necessary. Sure, saying that she was an "important friend" when she knew she was more than that, hurts a lot but if she'll just see the way _how _he _loves_, then it will hurt less.

Being a habit was not necessary when all the time, she was really not like that to him. Time to see things clear Nodame.

As Professor Auclair watched the befuddled look on Nodame's face, he knew what he had said sink through her. He said it right.

"Bebe-chan… I don't really know what kind of person Shinichi Chiaki is, but if I will to reflect him through you, I can say he was really a good man. And I can say that what I had told you made you see things clearly… I hope you can grab your inspiration that you think had slipped away when all this time, you just dropped it and it stayed there…"

Nodame's expression from quizzical turned into an open-minded state. It felt warm again, of course, after figuring out that her Sempai was really caring for her. As a matter of fact, she's the one that owe him an apology.

"You're right Professor… Maybe I was just misunderstanding him…" she said with a smile.

"Feel better?"

She nodded gladly. It felt better.

Auclair smiled.

"Now… Now that your inspiration is back, I hope Rachmaninoff will do great today?"

"Sure!" she nodded with her usual giddy smile.

"Then.. Let's start…"

As she placed her long slender fingers over the black and ivory bars, Nodame picked up her inspiration and put it in her heart.

This practice was for him, this competition was for him, and this hard work was for him because Sempai also do things for her.

Words were the most effective back up for expressing ones true feelings, but then again, words will be just words. Action was still better, the only thing that will matter is when you learn to translate those feelings into something that will bestow you more bliss than any words can give.

* * *

It's already 7:02 in the evening but the expect arrival of his secret beloved was not yet to come.

Shinichi was tapping his long slender fingers over the wooden surface of her kotatsu while his body was underneath the thick blankets. He was intently looking at the clock and was not-so-patiently waiting for her arrival.

He was done cleaning and cooking. He was expecting her to be home at 4pm like Tanya had said, but three hour two minutes and 25 seconds had passed but she wasn't still in front of her apartment saying "Tadaima!", not that he was counting every hour, minutes and seconds of yearning for her arrival, of course not! He was just… getting bored!? Yeah! Getting bored! Not excited or any of the likes…. Definitely not any of the likes…

Looking again at the wall clock on the other side of the wall, Shinichi's eyebrow twitched as he noticed that another amount of minutes had passed and yet, the mongoose woman was still not there.

"That Hentai!" he barked as he stood up from the kotatsu, clattering the plates of his dish for tonight.

He had decided that whether she come this instance or not, his appetite was ruined. He looked at the door for another minute –hoping that she will be there any moment now, which he failed- before packing the dinner and put it inside the refrigerator. It will be tomorrow's breakfast or lunch or whatever, he really didn't care.

Sighing frustratingly, he walked to her bedroom to give his body a little relaxation.

The bed was crisp and white and he made sure it was clean and fragrant. He lay on his bed and he moved the pillow -which has his used polo on- to the side of it.

The moment he saw the Shinichi pillow when he entered her room to clean, he felt a little pleased but culpable. That pillow mean that she still thinks about him and misses him, it was pleasing, but thinking that she was just settling herself to an imitation of him in the form of a pillow because he –not in his perspective- trailed her away from himself, was too much of a blameworthy.

He was guilty again and it wasn't giving him any comfort, maybe the bed will do… hopefully.

Shinichi drowse off to his slumber thinking about the hentai woman. However before he closed his eyes, he noted to himself that he had been terribly missing Nodame.

* * *

It was 8:45 in the evening and Nodame was walking in the streets. Only three more blocks and she will be in her apartment, wanting to relax. She was humming Rachmaninoff piano concerto 2 while figuring out how to make it sound better by actually following the score with making it fun for her to play.

Out of the blue, the thought of her Sempai clashed her mind.

"Sempai…" she whispered while looking at the dark sky with million of stars glistening with it. It was still the same sky Chiaki-Sempai was looking upon to, it means she was still with him.

Speaking of being with him, Nodame realized that she needed to contact Sempai and reconcile with him once and for all. She already misses him terribly and what Professor Auclair made her realized gave her the advocate to patch things that have something to do with misunderstandings in her part.

Gaining speed in her walk that slowly became soft running, Nodame spotted a blue eyed woman with a blonde hair walking towards her way.

"Tanya?" she called when she recognized the girl.

Tanya's face from quizzical became an expression of surprised when she saw her. Nodame on the other hand became inquisitive too. What's with Tanya's surprised expression?

"Nodame?! Why are you here? Did you just come back from school???" the blonde inquired.

Nodame only nodded still perplexed with her rattling.

"What?!" Tanya yelled. "Didn't your classes should be finished four hours ago?"

"Well… I give extra time for practicing Rach 2… Aheh…" she answered while scratching the back of her head. "You know… Rachmaninoff was really hard to understand… I was introducing myself to him but it seemed that he didn't understand me, I was trying to understand him too but it was still hard… It was really different when Sempai introduced him to me… It was…"

"Nodame!" Tanya cut her babbling.

Nodame squeaked in surprised. Why did Tanya's face become worried all of a sudden?

"Chiaki-kun went to your apartment! He was there even before 10 o' clock in the morning… I thought you will arrive at four pm so I told him to wait… Oh no! It's already past eight! I assume he already left…"

Nodame take a moment to absorb what Tanya had just said. _Sempai? In my apartment?_

"Tanya… What day is it?" she asked and obviously still in a daze.

"What? You still have time to ask that? I can't believe you…" Tanya answered somewhat feeling hopeless for her friend. "Well… It's Thursday… You're already loosing track of time…"

_Thursday? Thursday?!?_

It's like somebody hit her squarely on the face with a Teflon pan when she realized what was the meaning of the date is.

"GYABO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without another word, Nodame ran like a professional runner leaving Tanya behind her trail.

"That girl…." Tanya murmured as she watched Nodame disappear in her sight. "I just hope Chiaki-kun had waited for her… Oh well, I think he would…"

And that, she chuckled and walk towards her way. She still needed to see Kuroki and have a date with him.

* * *

Nodame almost made the noise she was doing rattle the whole apartment complex. She was running vigorously while looking for the key inside her bag. Finally, before any neighbors will complain, Nodame already stood in front of her door. Panting hardly, she swallowed a lot amount of air to ease the loud thumping of her heart.

"I hope he was still inside…" she silently prayed before twisting the key that was already inside the door knob.

The door creaked open and Nodame's head was the first one to peek.

The apartment was already dark, only the moonlight stood as its only light.

She reached for the light switch and turned it on. It wasn't the apartment she left early this morning, it was cleaned.

But she didn't saw him sprawled in the sofa or under the kotatsu, maybe he already left.

Nodame frowned at the thought. She was sad, so sad.

Moving further inside the house, she put her bag down at the sofa and walked towards the refrigerator. She was expecting a note in the fridge that was written before he left, but she found none though she found three servings of chicken curry inside the fridge.

It means he cooked for her, two serving for her and one for him, so did it mean that he didn't eat his dinner?

Feeling terribly bad, Nodame closed the refrigerator and felt sorry for the irresponsible act. If she just knew that it was Thursday, then she should have gotten earlier and caught him still in her apartment. Sometimes, she was just too busy to take note of a lot of things, like the date perhaps.

Deciding that the curry will be tomorrow's breakfast, Nodame walked towards her bedroom to sleep. This is again, a night of disenchantment.

Before going to bed, she walked to the bathroom first to wash her face and to brush her teeth. When she was done, she slowly opened the bedroom door and found something lying on his bed.

The Shinichi pillow! And… something else?

"Sempai?!" she gasped but silently that he didn't even stirred form his slumber.

Chiaki Shinichi was on his side, sleeping beside the Shinichi pillow. The original was really there sleeping on her bed!

A pang or two twinge her chest. He was still here, waiting for her.

Nodame took off her winter coat with a contorted face telling how disappointing she felt. She really felt sorry for what had happened.

It wouldn't be new to her if he will be mad at her again, she can't blame him.

Silently, after removing her boots, Nodame move her way beside him in the bed, her face settling so close to his as she laid her head in his pillow.

"Sempai…" she whispered and the nudging feeling to cry was desperately held back.

She wanted to cry, feeling sorry for the slipped opportunity to patched things with him. He cleaned and cooked and waited for her but his hard work was gone to waste because she was busy and because she forgot that it was Thursday. Baka… Nodame is baka.

Closing her eyes, she knew that she will sleep with this remorseful feeling. She didn't have much of a choice, he was already asleep, probably because he was tired, and she didn't want to wake him up.

In her mind, while her eyes were already closed, she kept murmuring _I'm sorry Sempai_ over and over her mind as if it will help.

She felt awfully bad when something wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes snapped open because of the sudden contact and the first thing she searched was Shinichi's face.

Shinichi wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer until his lips were brushing on her forehead.

"Sempai?" she asked nervously while looking at the smooth skin of his neck.

"How's your day?" he asked with a hoarse voice while he sniffed the scent of her hair. It didn't really smell awfully, as a matter of fact it smelled nice, a mixture of his shampoo with her own feminine scent. So she was using the same shampoo as his?

"Its fine Sempai…" she answered quietly as her cheeks flushed in a deeper red. "Er… Sempai… I'm sorry if I forgot what today is… I--"

"No explaining…" Shinichi cut her whilst intoxicating in her scent as his eyes were still closed. "I'm just glad you are safe…"

As he said it, he slid his other hand in her neck and wrapped it closer to his frame so that he was fully embracing her. He missed this, he missed her.

"Goodnight Nodame…"

Nodame felt the warmth spread all over her body. This is bliss and she never expected that after those six days of agonizing over the quarrel, this will be the reward.

It felt right and this was beyond ordinary for her. She didn't expect for this, all she wanted was to talk to him and hopefully make things turn back to normal, but he, embracing her like she was the most important thing on the earth was ahead of what she was anticipating.

It wasn't bad to hope, it was bad to wish when after all, all she can do was to translate his actions to something that will give her happiness. His actions should only be translated to love and nothing else.

Professor Auclair was right. Not because he was not doing the things she liked to express his _love_, it doesn't mean he didn't feel the _love _at all. His gestures for now were giving the meaning of the word.

Without much reluctance, Nodame wrapped her arms around his waist and feel the slimness of his torso.

Shinichi smiled holding no defense for he knew that she can't see it. It was finally settled, he was positive for it. His words were no longer needed, explanation or anything won't do but this one was great. She did understand this gesture right? Well… Maybe she did, she hugged him back right? But she is Nodame, the one who's another expertise was into mood swings, well whatever mood she'll be in tomorrow, he will just explain and apologize. She deserved it after all but for now, just let the time pass as he held her close to him.

Days of missing her and hours of desperately waiting for her was now paid back with this cuddle. It was like they were a real couple, wait… they were a couple right? Well, that's what he thought, he just didn't know in Nodame's perspective especially after the quarrel. Ah! Did it mean he really have to explain?

Sighing silently, he let the thoughts drift away for now, just for now. They still have to talk and settle things to the right way but what's important is she was in his arms right now.

At least, he was positive that this night will lead the following things to its right places.

Being with her was a sinister romance, but what can he do? This is all what was missing in his life.

_

* * *

_

_This fic will be updated weekly and if I will get good reviews, then it'll be updated faster! Mukya! Please Review! ^^_

_So Sorry for the bad grammar! XD_

Am I making any sense here? If not, then tell me so I will stop continuing this fic… I really love this couple and I can't stand to make it a drama genre… I just noticed that since I started it with a drama scene, then it will be hard to put the humor plot but still, it wont be that much of a drama and a little humor will be added… ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Once in a Lifetime Fear

**Once in a Lifetime Fear**

_It _was strangulating him in the neck and taking all the life out of him. _It _was a human figure but no details, just big eyes that stares intently at his profile. Its right arm was on his slender neck and the other, holding the medicine bottle he used to grab when he was 7 years old in an airplane preparing to crash.

It was saying some thing like: "you can never have it back" in a very terrifying voice good enough to make your spine chill.

He was reaching for its arm but Shinichi found himself unable to move. He just watched its big horrifying eyes take the pleasure of killing him.

Then, he heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from my Sempai!"

_Nodame???_

The figure's eyes widened as it saw a big mongoose with big hands like of the humans, came to save its victim. It suddenly became a mist and like a mist blown by the wind, it past by Shinichi's figure.

"What the-?!" he barked obviously confused.

Nodame took off the mascot head and look at him with a sweet smile on her face and it was enough to make him blush.

Her large hands found it way to the sides of his face which made him startled.

"There's nothing you need to be afraid of, Shinichi…" she whispered with a voice very mesmerizing.

Then loud claps and cheering was heard. Shinichi turned around to see the people cheering him and shouting "Buravo!", that's when he realized that he was on the stage with the Roux-Marlet Orchestra and he was wearing his conducting suit.

He turned around again to see if Nodame was still there. She was still there except that she was not in her mongoose costume anymore but in a dark blue dress that was flowing elegantly in her body.

They had performed together? A piano concerto?

Before Shinichi could open his mouth, she threw herself to his frame and wrapped her arms around his body.

He was surprised but when she lifted her face so close to his and still not loosing her embrace, she asked him…

"Do you love me Sempai?"

Her eyes were glistening with tears and her face was red from blushing.

He didn't know when did his heart stopped beating normally and started to beat so rapidly. Why was it that he felt like he wanted to taste the red lipstick she was wearing?

Without much reluctance, he said something that sounds like—

"Yes…"

* * *

Shinichi's eyes opened and scanned the darkness spread all over the room. The moon was still giving the dimmest light but enough to illuminate the woman sleeping beside him.

He didn't know what's with the strange dream but somehow, Nodame always appears whenever he needed someone to be with him to conquer his fear.

_Good things happened since you came, huh?_

Shinichi brushed the strands of hair sticking to her face. She stirred for a bit and murmured 'Sempai' which earned a chuckle from Shinichi. He thought they were both the same, they both dream of each other.

Speaking of dreams, the last scene of his dream popped out from his mind.

"_Do you love me Sempai?"_

"_Yes…"_

Why oh why it was so easy to said it like that in an unreal dimension but in the reality, it was so damn hard to say it. Three words were hard to blurt, but three letters?

Shinichi sighed and felt pathetic. He was a man of fame and glory, up and coming, stoic and cool but when it comes to his true feelings that involved Nodame, he was left speechless and scared. But what he felt on his dream was what he really felt towards her for over four years.

Pathetique. Like his favorite Nodame Cantabile piece.

Putting a hand on his face, he released another feeble sigh.

_Sooner or later, I should let her know how I feel. Or else…_

Rubbing his hair, Shinichi searched for his cell phone to check the time. He was sure he left it on the side table before he went to sleep.

He reached for it and saw that it was just 4:21am, then there was a text message that was sent five hours ago.

_**From: Theo**_

_**To: Chiaki**_

_**Message: Chiaki, sorry for disturbing you this time of the night. I know that you are spending time with Mrs. Chiaki but I just want to inform you that tomorrow's rehearsals will be held 2 hours earlier that the usual. I wanted to discuss something with you and to the rest. Please come and don't kill me for this. Goodnight.**_

He sighed.

Great, just great.

He never thought of the rehearsal to be a nuisance to his social life because he loves being the orchestra's conductor but at a time like this, when he wanted to make up with Nodame, these rehearsals and meetings sure were giving him a hard time to reach his goals in regarding Nodame.

Putting the cell phone back to the side table, he once again wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He knew that she was still asleep but she snuggled closer to him with her face facing his face.

He looked intently at her face, staring at her profile, memorizing every shape, every curve and every contour. She was not as pretty as Saiko or any other girl that he used to date, but Nodame was pretty as a matter of fact, for him, her beauty was the best.

His eyes gazed at the lower part of her face and so to her pink lips. The very first time she saw her, the very thing that made his attention caught was her pouting lips that made him annoyed almost all of the time. But as time goes by, her pouting lips turned into something that was not annoying anymore in fact, he always thought that when she did the pout, it was like she was anticipating for his kiss which was a good thing and so tempting especially when he realized that her lips were naturally colored pink. She didn't need any lip gloss or lipstick, it was already pink and it reminded him of young strawberries.

Strawberries were good and so was cherries but he was sure that her lips tasted sweeter. And so, because of the color pink lips that tease his hormones, Shinichi leaned forward to taste it.

Pressing his lips softly to hers, Shinichi felt his temperature rose and a certain attentiveness bloomed at the pit of his stomach. If only she was awake.

It lasted for about seven seconds before he withdrew. Inwardly smiling, he brushed his lips to her forehead and positioned his nose deeply in to her hair getting ready to fall back asleep.

Nodame's eyes slowly opened and she can't help but to smile.

_Sempai kissed Nodame! Mukya! _

She privately thought. It was an ecstasy and she can't help the butterflies fluttered wildly inside her stomach so she liberated a soft giggle.

Shinichi smiled with his eyes closed. This Hentai.

_Baka…You are awake…_

* * *

Nodame woke up and the first thing she noticed was the guy that slept beside him last night was not on his spot, it was empty.

She frowned and felt a little betrayed, not by him but her assumptions that after that night, everything will exceed from the way it used to be.

She wanted to call out his name but she knew that he already left because his cell phone and wrist watch was gone from the side table. He always bring it with him when he was about to go.

Walking towards the kitchen, she found a covered breakfast of muffins and tomato cheese omelet waiting on the table. Then she spotted a blue post-it note sticking at the freezer door of her fridge.

_**Nodame,**_

_**I need to go to the rehearsal earlier than the usual. Theo have something to discuss with us so by the time you read it, I was off to work.**_

_**I made some breakfast but don't eat it cold, it will make you sick. Remember to heat it in the oven. Use the oven properly and don't set this place on fire. Just think of the students practicing here if you burn their place.**_

_**I'll be here before five pm so be here at four. Don't eat outside, I'll cook dinner for us.**_

_**I'll call or text you a message between rehearsals.**_

_**Shinichi.**_

_**P.S.: I already took my shirt wrapped on your pillow and put it in the laundry. You won't need it. You can have the original if you like.**_

Nodame squealed and let out a silent giggle. This note was sweet and she was sure that she will keep this as a remembrance.

The last sentences were great. Does it mean that he will sleep beside her again?

"Mukya!"

She can't believe it. Chiaki-sempai was really being sweet to her. Was this his way to apologize?

Well, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was happy that her Sempai was in a mood of being a Shakespeare around her.

Humming Chopin's fast movement piece, Fantasie Impromptu, Nodame started her day with muffins and tomato cheese omelet with a nice perspective in her love life starting today.

* * *

Shinichi was starting to loose his patience while sitting in their meeting place together with the rest of the Roux-Marlet orchestra members.

It had been 34 minutes and Theo hasn't arrived. It was very irritating since he was just wasting his time for a not so very important person while the most important person was neglected in her house because of this stupid meeting.

His eyebrow twitched and it was for the eleventh time. He didn't mind even though the irritation was so much obvious in his visage because he knew very well that the rest of the orchestra was as annoyed as he was.

After 6 more irritating minutes, the blonde boy Theo came.

"Sorry everybody! I woke up late because I stayed up late last night to text you guys…. So sorry…" he said with a worried smile while scratching the back of his head.

The Roux Marlet orchestra together with their conductor sends Theo a black aura that made him realize they were really in a bad mood.

Shinichi sucked an amount of air to ease the irritation in his system. Scolding Theo will just take a lot more time so he better let this one slide.

"Don't mind it…" the Black Prince said as he replaced his chin in the back of his hands.

"Just what are you going to say to us?" he continued.

Everybody's rage was stopped and the attention was put somewhere in their curiosity. Theo found it as the sign to relax. At least the attention was not on him being late.

He sat together with the rest of the orchestra and faced them with a smile on his face.

"You see… I sign our orchestra in a contract with the Jean Francaix International Music Competition…"

The musicians looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What's about the Francaix Competition?" Shinichi was the first one to ask.

"Well… That competition was a world-renowned contest for pianist and whoever won the first place was sure to be interesting…"

"So???" the brunette violinist asked.

"So I made an agreement that the first placer will do a piano concerto with us and it will be the high light of our concert this December! What do you guys think?"

"Why us? Why do we need their first placer?" the concert master asked.

"It's because the Francaix Competition made sure that their placers will be noticed by the public. It wasn't so hard for them to do so because they made sure that only the best and interesting will accomplish the tops. So if the first placer will do a concerto with us, many classic music lovers will found the pairing of Francaix Competition winner and the Black Prince of Roux Marlet Orchestra very appealing. It will help us with the build up of our orchestra, not to mention, help the pianist to be more admired." Theo proudly grinned. "So… What do you think?"

The other members nodded and Theo felt relieved, especially when the concert master gave an assurance nod, but he didn't saw the black prince gave him any sign of acceptance. It was like he was thinking of it deeply.

Alas, the conductor spoke.

"Can I watch the competition?" Shinichi asked.

Theo looked at him and smiled because as how he knew Chiaki, he will made sure that any decisions should not be something that will let the orchestra down.

"Yes we can but we cannot interfere with the judging…" the blonde boy said as he looked at him with meaningful look.

"Why?" Shinichi asked curiously.

He watched as Theo hesitated about something. What is it?

"Er.. We cannot interfere, especially you…"

"Me?" now he's quizzical.

"Yes…" he said not looking at their conductor. "I can't tell but you'll know soon…"

"Well… Suit yourself, but I really wanted to see first who amongst the contestants will be our potential pianist." Shinichi assured that earned a smile from the rest of the orchestra members.

"Theo…" Kuroki called. "Is that all what you are going to say?"

Everyone turn their gazes back to Theo who was now nervously fidgeting.

"Well?" the concert master asked.

"Uhm… Er… You see… The new cellist we got from our previous audition had an emergency situation so... she will not be going to join the orchestra…"

"WHAT?"

Everybody chorused and Theo sensed the dark aura lingering and ready to attack him. Of course they will be pissed off. Going through all that contestants in the audition they made was really a pain in the head. They decide carefully and think circumspectly just to make sure that the musicians they choose will be the best and that acquired a lot of time from their personal life.

And Theo will just say that the cellist will be unavailable?!?!

WHAT THE HECK!

Shinichi was sure that anytime now, his head will explode and the target of all the fury he will release will be the blonde boy.

Theo was aware that Chiaki was not the only one who was annoyed as a matter of fact, all of the orchestra members have their auras set into something that was ready to eat him alive, well at least for Kuroki it was not something like that but a face that pitied him.

Before those atmospheres attack him, Theo held his defense.

"Wait!" he said raising his hands on the air.

"I know you guys will be mad but I already had a solution for that."

Somehow, the atmosphere calmed down. Theo sighed before he continued to explain.

"I already found a cellist. Not as good as the original but I think she will do good. She's the third placer in their Music University's competition though she hasn't been playing for almost a year because of her work."

Hearing this, Shinichi cocked an eyebrow.

_Not playing for almost a year? That will be a problem…_

"Okay… I get it. For now, we can't do anything about it since we need to rush things. The performance will be two months from now. We are running out of time especially now that we will have another piano concerto on December. All we can do is cope with the situation and… well… hope that everything will be alright… Now, we should start the rehearsals. Is she here, Theo?" he asked looking at him

"Eh? Er… Yes…" Theo responded.

Releasing a frustrating sigh, Shinichi stood up and the members did the same.

"Bring her in. It's time for the rehearsals."

* * *

Her name was Sarah. She was good alright, actually they can almost say that she play the cello well like the one that they got from the audition, but the air in this girl's head had more amount than how Shinichi had expected it.

She didn't listen to the other cellist and didn't even look at his conducting. She was like playing for her own and not with the orchestra. Not to mention, bragging about some things and suggesting some nonsense moves to Shinichi which he repudiate to accept. What was this girl want? Show off to him?

Now, as he listen more to the new cellist, he learned that the girl had bad interval and bowing.

_What the heck…._

His eyebrow twitched as her interval was causing Brahms masterpiece to be disorganized because of her bad sounding intermezzo. This reminded her of that girl back in his University in Japan. What's that girl's name? Ah… Saku Sakura.

"Cello! Your interval!" he said between conducting.

Sarah smirked thinking that the cellist beside her was the one Shinichi was referring to.

"I said, your interval!" he shouted again.

This time, Sarah looked at the cellist beside her.

"Don't you hear him? He said to watch your interval!" the new cellist whispered faintly at the co-musician beside her.

The co-musician gave no response for the air headedness of this girl. Annoyed that she was ignored, Sarah looked at the conductor only to see that he was looking intently at him.

"Wow? So he was already noticing me. My charms and talent were paying off. After all, Chiaki Shinichi was the very reason I agreed to replace the stupid cellist." Sarah inwardly thought with a smug of pride in her face.

Shinichi stopped waving his hands and straightened his back not loosing his intent look at the new cellist.

"Sarah is the name right?" Shinichi asked.

"W-Well… Yeah!" She blushed, smiled and flicker her eyelashes.

"Hmmm… So Sarah…." Shinichi paused.

"WILL YOU PLAY YOUR INTERVALS GOOD?!" he snapped.

"Eeek!!" the new cellist yelped.

It was really clear to her expression that she was surprised that the dream guy she was showing off was as strict and stern as anybody else could be. This made the rest of the orchestra can't help but to make a face that was holding back a full laughter.

She shake and tremble and shake and the other members that hated the air headedness of this girl tried to hold back their laughter's but a few can't help but to escape a giggle from their mouth.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Starting from that event, Sarah can't seem to concentrate to the music and Shinichi kept on picking her mistakes. Seemed like that the furiousness of Shinichi made her more nervous and frightened almost most of the time.

"Mattaku…" Shinichi whispered as he massaged his temple.

It was the fifth time that the new cellist made a mistake. He felt a little guilty for intimidating her because it just made her performance worst but what can he do? This girl needs to be chastised.

The other cellists and contrabass were starting to loose their patience as Sarah didn't fail to make mistakes in every movement.

Sighing again, he waved his hands to gesture them to stop.

"Stop!" he sighed yet again, "Let's take a break for a while… Fifteen minutes."

Shinichi went down from his stage and straight to the room where his things had been left there.

The first thing he searched for was his cell phone to see if there were any messages from a certain someone. And yes, there were messages, a lot of them.

It made him smile because her messages were normal again, not like the past few days, but there's big dilemma behind it. She was happy as always, but he was now preparing something that will make her sad and disappointed again.

Sighing, he dialed her phone number to call her. He has to do this, not that he has much of a choice.

It took him three rings before he heard her voice on the other line.

"Gyabo! Sempai!" he heard her say.

He glanced at his wrist watch and saw that it was already 17 minutes before 5pm.

"What time will you be home Sempai? Nodame is waiting for you!"

A twinge of guilt can be felt on his chest upon hearing her words. Damn it! It's all Theo's and that new cellist fault!

"Nodame…" he started before exhaling noisily, "The orchestra had a new cellist and she was now rehearsing with us."

"Really? That's nice to hear Sempai!"

She's just making it hard for him.

"Er… Yeah… But Nodame, she's making a lot of mistakes…"

He felt her went silent, looks like she knew where this was going to.

"Oh really? Well… That's not good…" he heard her say. He knew that her voice implied disappointment.

"Yeah… And because of her mistakes, we need to extend our time for the rehearsals."

She didn't respond and it made him frustrated.

First the event in his dressing room with the reporters that made him aggravated and cheerless for almost a week, and now this? When will he ever make things up to her before he stacked himself with mistakes and misunderstanding?

"I see…" she finally spoke.

Scratching the back of his head, Shinichi can only feel sorry for her, and for himself.

"I'm sorry…" that's all he can say.

"No Sempai! It's okay, really. Uhm… Tomorrow will be good right? You can cook dinner for us tomorrow… " she said.

Though he was very much aware that her voice had a touch of disappointment, he can't help to feel better knowing she had given him another chance.

"Er… Yes Nodame, I will…"

With remorse and guilt all mixed up in his thoughts this moment, Shinichi ended his conversation with Nodame after saying their goodbyes.

Sighing yet again, Shinichi felt that he was the most pathetic man. Why can't he just become a normal man that can make his woman happy? Not that he was complaining in his life status now. Duh! It was his dream! And it was all because of her, and yet she's the most neglected.

Knowing that pushing his guilt to himself – that he was recently always practicing- will do no good, Shinichi tried to keep his composure before heading to the stage and rehearse once more.

* * *

It was already 9:25 in the evening when the rehearsal had finished. Everybody was tired and silently complaining about the very long hours of staying to practice and the way Sarah made her way to Shinichi to let that happen.

Despite that he accidentally heard the orchestra's complains about how stupid Sarah is and how strict the Black prince is, he decided to just ignore it because he himself was annoyed with what had happened, but what's his choice? He needs to be accountable for his orchestra. But what about her responsibility to Nodame?

Sometimes, you just can't help but to hate the world for letting you stay in a situation where you can't hold two possessions with both hands at the same time.

It was already 9:43 of the night when he arrived at his abode. Letting his tired frail body crash in his bed, Shinichi noted that his bed was not as warm and not as comfortable and relaxing as Nodame's bed.

He sighed and closed his eyes and the very thing he wanted to do was to sleep but his mind didn't escape from the thoughts of her.

"She might be sound asleep by now… She have school tomorrow…" he desperately thought.

He was tired and sleepy but his thoughts of her keep him awake and he just painfully acknowledge, that despite the meeting last night, he already missed her terribly.

* * *

"Contrabass! Cello! What's wrong with the bowing?!"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Oboe! Your pitch! Too high!"

It twitched again.

"Cello! Your interval!"

This time, he glared at her again.

It was always the new cellist who made mistakes. It was always her. Damn it! Damn Theo!

Because of the twitching, the bad bowing, the bad pitch and the worst interval, Shinichi's patience snapped into two and not only that, his baton too.

It's scary! Hell it was scary! Another side of Chiaki Shinichi, aside from being cool, stoic and handsome is he can be the most frightening conductor in the world.

All felt bad, except for the concert master and Kuroki. They were used to this furious side of Shinichi, well, who wouldn't be this furious when it seems that the orchestra members were out of their concentration this past few days after Sarah joined Roux-Marlet.

Yes, past _few days_.

Knowing that he made his point by snapping his baton, he told them to take a fifteen minutes break before resuming to Brahms Symphony No. 4 in E Minor, Op. 98.

"When he's in the bad mood, it was really obvious…"

An oboist told Kuroki.

Kuroki didn't answer though he knew that it has something to do with someone that always made Chiaki-kun's mood swing like a crazy Viking ride.

"Nodame…" Shinichi muttered while looking at his cell phone with no new message from the certain someone.

It had been 10 days after the event in his dressing room with the reporters. It had been 4 days since he had promised her that he will make it up to him but it had been 2 days since she stopped texting or calling him.

Right, she's upset. Who wouldn't be? He didn't tell those stupid reporters that she's his girlfriend; he promised that he will cook dinner for them as a make up for his fault -which failed- then promised to pick her after school which failed again. Yeah… Who wouldn't be upset?

He can't blame her. He knew she was trying to understand his commitments but she was still a woman that needed some affection from the man he loves the most. If only it wasn't getting this hard on the orchestra.

"I wonder when…" Shinichi said it to nobody.

He was wondering when will this be ended and when will be the things be back to normal for the both of them. It was hard to concentrate and to keep a cool temper when you miss someone terribly that it affects every sense of your being.

Shinichi sat on his favorite spot and rest his chin on his hand while looking at his cell phone that was on his other hand. Who would have thought that Chiaki Shinichi will capture a snap shot of a smiling Nodame and save it in his phone?

Staring at the smiling Nodame on his phone, he released a frustrating sigh.

"Owners missed their kittens too, you know…" he said to the picture.

* * *

"C'mon Nodame… You missed him right?"

"I do… I don't deny it Tanya…"

Nodame and Tanya were walking side by side in the streets of Paris while talking about their busy boyfriends.

Tanya surprised Nodame by waiting her at Conservatoire after classes. Kuroki had told her about Chiaki-kun's mood that was getting awfully bad every day that passed, so she decided to go and visit Nodame to know what was happening.

"Then why don't you call or text him? I'm sure he missed you too…" Tanya said as she eyed the brunette girl.

Nodame frowned and pout, not a cute pout, just pout.

"Sempai is busy… Nodame should know where she will stand… Nodame should not interrupt Sempai with anything… After all, Nodame is just here…"

Tanya sighed; there she goes again with her dim, bitter words.

"Is he calling you?" She asked again.

"Yes… But I don't want to answer it. Nodame knows that he will just apologize. Nodame is tired of apologizes. Nodame wants the real thing. Not words, actions. I'll just wait until the thing in the orchestra ended."

Sighing, Tanya walk ahead of her, she knew that this conversation will go nowhere since she was too stubborn.

Nodame looked at the dark cloudy sky. The sky was not cheery and bright, like her neglected feelings.

She was tired of his promises. He knew that he said those promises to make it up to her and she appreciated the effort but she can't help to feel appalling because orchestra commitments were more important than her.

Her mood was getting really, really down. Good thing her stomach growled implying that she needs to consume some food. Looking at Tanya, she decided to invite her to eat at her favorite crepe store.

"Tanya! I want to eat. You see--"

Her words were cut off by her own shock.

A fast car was already heading towards Tanya and it didn't have any indication that it will stop.

By instinct, Nodame pushed her friend to the side -who was shocked and was unable to move- and made herself to be in the most dangerous place.

Then it strike.

The front of the car smashed at the electric pole that was nearby Nodame's spot. Its front was folded and the damaged engine releases smoke and burnt odor.

It took Tanya a few minutes before she came back to her senses and realized that her behind was aching and she had been sitting on the street ground.

Seeing the wrecked car, all that happened registered in her mind and the fear creep into her head.

"No-NODAME!"

She screamed as she limply stood up from where she sat and ignores what ever pain she felt.

People were starting to gather around them and she can faintly notice that they were calling some ambulance and police.

She moved to the side of the car and she didn't even look at the car's driver if he was alive or not. Then, she found her.

Lying on her side beside the broken vehicle, Nodame laid there unmoving and bruised with her arms covering much of her face.

Tanya felt her blood drain down from her head as the fear of thought that she might now loose an important friend get the best of her. And it made things worst as she saw something coming out from a certain spot on her head, red fluid... blood?

* * *

Murmurs of delight can be heard when Shinichi told them to take a lunch break for one hour. A little relax won't be so bad.

Instead of getting his packed meal for the day, Shinichi searched for his cell phone and dialed _her_ number.

_I hope this time she'll answer…_

Strangely, her cell phone didn't ring but a voice prompt said that the subscriber was out of reach.

"She turned off her cell phone?" he asked to himself.

As soon as he pushed the end button, Shinichi get startled as Kuroki immediately appeared on his back with a face that was too frightened in his perception.

"Uhm… Kuroki… Is there a problem--"

"Chiaki-kun!" he said.

"Eh?" Shinichi asked perplexed but by instinct, a firm feeling of trepidation start to crawl under his skin.

"Tanya called. She said… She said…" Kuroki looks like he was going to faint, "That she and Megumi-chan met an accident, and Megumi-chan is in a very _worst_ condition…"

He froze. It was like he was petrified.

Chiaki Shinichi wasn't able to move a single muscle after hearing what just Kuroki had said. It took minutes before the impact registered clearly in his mind.

The image of Nodame in a hospital bed un-alive made a shock through his spine and his body started to tremble.

He can't say a word but his face begins to express great horror.

_No… This can't be…_

If the concertmaster didn't tap his back hard, he wouldn't snap out from the darkness of his fear. He said to Shinichi that he should go to his girlfriend and he will be the one to guide the rehearsal.

Even Shinichi was so thankful, he just can't say a word to thank him or acknowledge his deed. All he just did was to run outside with Kuroki behind him and ride his car to go to the hospital where Tanya and Nodame are there.

Kuroki told him the hospital's address and despite the concern for Tanya, he can't help but to notice Chiaki-kun's fast driving and scared look. He never saw him like this before.

_No… this shouldn't be happening Nodame…_

Shinichi thought while driving as fast as he could.

_This shouldn't be happening… What will happen to me if something happens to you??? Damn it… Damn it!_

Clenching his teeth, Chiaki Shinichi never felt this terrified in his life.

**

* * *

**

So yeah… it took me two week before I update it… Well because, you know, WORK! My work really demands a lot of time but I really tried my best to make this chapter decent as possible…

**So yeah… I hope you will still like this chapter so please read and review if you have time! I will be so happy if you do so! ^^**

**Too long chapters? I can make it shorter if you like... Just tell me...**

**By the way… Er.. Yeah…Disclaimer… I'll just say it once!**

**NODAME CANTABILE IS NOT MY PROPERTY. CHARACTERS WERE JUST BORROWED SO PLEASE DON'T SUE… I'M POOR YOU KNOW… **

**JEAN FRANCAIX INTERNATIONAL COMPETITION WAS NOT MINE EITHER. I JUST BORROWED IT.**

**THE PLOT AND THE STUPID NEW CELLIST WAS MINE THOUGH.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Mistletoegirl: **Yup! I will definitely make Chiaki miserable! Hahaha! But like I said to you… In a different way… Hohoho! We are so mean! XD

**Recchinon:** Thanks for the support Rech-chan! Chiaki's explanation will be told on the next chapter so I hope you will stick to it! ^^

**Sajane06:** Your also reviewing in my Special A fic right?? Oh.. Thank you so much for supporting me! So since you're looking forward to chapter two's next chapter, here it is! Hope you'll enjoy this!

**Yochi2:** Youchi-chan! Here's the new chapter! Thank you so much for reading it! Please review this too! XD

**Twilightsaga4eva:** No.. I won't stop updating until the story is finished… Thanks for reading it! ^_^

**Shinigami409:** Wah! Thank you for saying those things! Hahaha! I really want this to happen to the anime that's why I wrote this story. I want Chiaki to cherish Nodame more. I apologize for the grammars and spelling because English was not my first language and I am kind of busy to proofread it before publishing but I do hope you'll still continue to read it though…

**Evangelicia:** Yup, Sorry for the grammars and spelling. Like I said to Shinigami-san, it's not my first language and I'm a busy person. But believe me! I tried my best on this one! You can still pick my mistakes so I will know that I still have something to improve. Thank you so much for appreciating it! This chapter is for you guys!!


	4. Chapter 4: Appropriate, Appreciate

**Appropriate, Appreciate**

_Damn it… Damn it!_

Chiaki Shinichi kept on saying in his mind as he drive his car so fast it made Kuroki very uncomfortable in his seat.

"Ano… Chiaki-kun… Maybe we should slow down a bit…" Kuroki suggested.

But it seems like Shinichi didn't have the sense of hearing him. He was still focusing his sight to the road and even though Kuroki can't see a clear view of his face because of the downcast hair covering his eyes, he knew how distorted his expressions were by now.

Kuroki knew how Chiaki-kun cared for that girl. Even Kuroki didn't hear him say 'I love you' or 'I like you' to Nodame, he sees how he always thinks about her, how he always cares for her and how he always worries for her. Just like now.

"After that block, turn right." Kuroki said to him.

He didn't wink or respond, as soon as they reach that block, he drifted his car to turn right and it almost made Kuroki out of his seat.

"Please… Let everything be alright…" Kuroki said in his mind.

* * *

The nurse almost jumped her heart out when Shinichi appeared in front of the help desk panting, to ask where Noda Megumi is.

"Where's Nodame's room?!" he asked, his voice very urgent.

"Er… Nodame?" the nurse asked as the weird name didn't sound familiar.

"He means Ms. Noda Megumi's room." Kuroki save it for him.

The nurse looked at him and typed the name on her computer.

"Ah… Ms. Noda. Room 317."

Shinichi didn't waste any time as soon as he heard where Nodame's room is, he hurriedly run towards the elevator leaving Kuroki behind his trail, however, the oboist followed.

Shinichi keep on pressing the down button while his teeth were about to cracked because of the way he gritted it. It was taking too long for the elevator to come down so – even without sounding out Kuroki- Shinichi sprint towards the stairs and starts to run rapidly.

He didn't know when he got all that stamina for the day but it doesn't matter. His thoughts were occupied with his fear and trepidation. Is he ready to see her in a condition he never imagined she will be in? He wanted to see her… fine, not unconscious, not dead.

Shinichi shook his head ferociously taking off the bad thought.

_No…That won't happen. I can't bear it. I will not bear it! I… I…_

His thoughts were disrupted when Kuroki – whom he didn't immediately, noticed was following him - tapped his shoulder and point the room to the left.

He looked at the nearing door room. 317.

His heart beat fast and hard. _Damn!_

Is he ready? The fear started to crawl on his skin and he feels like he wanted to breakdown and faint.

He's scared, damn he is scared.

With trembling body, shaking hands and quivering lips, his hand took the knob and with eyes that were shut tightly closed, Shinichi opened it with a loud bang.

He never knew that the weirdest word that he ever heard will be the very word that will save his life from his fear.

"_Gyabo…_Chiaki-sempai…"

His eyes were wide. She was there, sitting at the edge of the white bed looking at him. In her front was a female doctor and Tanya was standing by the side with teary eyes.

She was bare footed and he can clearly see the bruises on her knees and legs. Her upper forehead had a patch of bandage on the side; he guessed she must've been wounded on that part. Her face was red, and her left cheek was slightly bruised.

Damn! How he hated seeing her like this!

But she was alive. She was alive and she still has the nerve to say that stupid word that she invented.

_How dare you…_

He was still shuddering but the great loads of trepidation escaped from his system and left him weak. He closed his eyes.

Shinichi found the wall of the room and leaned slowly as he felt his knees buckle. He placed a hand over his face and covers the half of it..

He looked at her and he found her looking at him.

_Thank God…_

"Uhm… Sorry to interrupt but were you Ms. Noda's relatives?"

Shinichi regained a little of his strength and straightened his back, before looking at the doctor.

"Er… Yes…" he answered.

"Are you his husband or something?" the doctor continued to ask.

He was left again, speechless and a big lump was caught in his throat. He half opened his mouth but no words can escape.

Nodame watched his expression change, from scared to relieve to baffle. Taking it as her fault for making her Sempai suffer from some terrible kinds of emotion, Nodame answered it for him.

"Miss Doctor, he is my _husband…_"

"Oh… So you're Mr. Noda." The doctor said looking at an unmoving Shinichi.

"Er… No… Noda is my maiden name. He is Chiaki Shinichi." Nodame explained as if what she was telling was the real thing.

She was waiting for her Sempai's protest but to her surprise, he just blinked and said nothing.

"Well, okay. So Mr. Chiaki… Can I talk to you regarding to the conditions of your wife?"

He just nodded. It seems like he was still in a state of distress.

Shinichi and the doctor walked towards the door and he knew that Tanya, Kuroki and Nodame were following him with their gaze.

The physician told him what kind of injury Nodame obtained. She said that the worst wound she have was the one on her forehead, above that, nothing else was serious. She might have a sprained ankle when it accidentally twist when she land on the ground and bruises her rear when the side mirror hit her there and some contusions in some parts of her body including her face but the doctor said that it will be cured with proper care and some pain reliever. She also gave Shinichi a list of medications for her wounds and some instructions in how it will be applied on. She was healthy and she was ready to be discharged whenever she wanted to.

Of course, being so much concerned, he didn't forget to ask if her hands, her precious hands were injured or wounded. Fortunately, her hands and fingers didn't acquire any damage.

He released a great amount of air upon hearing this.

The conversation with the female doctor was about to end when two young policemen walked towards them and asked if Noda Megumi was there.

The doctor pointed Nodame as Shinichi watch the policemen trying to talk to her.

"Miss Noda, can we invite you to the precinct? We would like you to confirm to us the driver that almost hit you. We have him at our unit." The policeman said.

Upon hearing this, Shinichi's jaw hardened and rage throbbed in every filament of his body. He clenched his teeth inside his mouth and for the very first time in his life, he never felt so violent to the extent that he just can't wait to get his hand on that bastard and beat him until he was bloody dead.

"Can we go?" Kuroki asked gesturing at Shinichi.

The policemen agreed though only Tanya and Nodame will be accompanied in the police car. Kuroki and Shinichi will drive their way towards the precinct.

Shinichi won't mind. He would not mind as long as he will face that bastard.

After asking if Nodame was really okay and after clearing the things in the hospital, Shinichi, Kuroki, Tanya and Nodame headed to the precinct together with the policemen.

* * *

He reeks of alcohol. His hair was dirty blonde and by dirty, it wasn't referring to the color. His eyes had black circles around it and his chin was poorly shaved. Disheveled and messy, not to mention disgustingly malodorous, the first time this guy came out from his cell with hand cuffs on his hand, Nodame without much reluctance, confirmed to herself that he was exactly the guy that almost killed her and Tanya. Good thing that she had sometime to glanced at the untainted mirror and gained access in knowing this guy's looks.

Shinichi form his hand in to a fist and it started to shake.

_This bastard…_

The guy groggily looked up to Nodame and a cynical smirk cast on his face.

"You're that girl…" he said mockingly. "Wow… It was amazing that you are still alive. I was quite sure that I really hit you or something…"

Nodame was definitely insulted and her ire for this unremorseful guy was unfortunately cannot be translated to a punch or a kick because of her aching body.

She puffed her mouth with air and looked at him sharply.

"How can you say something like that wh--"

Her words were cut by her shock when her sight to that drunken guy was blocked by the vision of Shinichi's back.

_Sempai?_

It was like everything was in slow motion as Chiaki Shinichi pounced in front of her and readied his position to hit.

With one swoop, Shinichi's fist landed on the guy's left cheek and the force made him stumble on the floor.

There wasn't enough time for the police or Kuroki to hold on to him because he quickly grabbed that punk's collar and hardly pinned him on the wall.

"How dare you…" he said darkly whilst shaking as he continued to choke the criminal. "How dare you **say**and **do**that to her?!?"

He was still handsome, yes, but his face and nose where never been this contorted and crinkled with anger. His dark eyes became much darker and it was like it possessed some flames of great, powerful antagonism.

"Chiaki-kun!" Tanya said in surprised.

"S-Sempai!" Nodame called snapping out from the stun and joined Kuroki and the policemen on pulling him.

"Chiaki-kun… Please calm down…" Kuroki nervously speak.

But Shinichi didn't hear any of it as he continues to spring the punk on the wall.

"What ran in your twisted mind and do that, huh?!" he clenched his collar more tightly that the guy gasped and clenched his teeth while blood was slobbering from the left part of his soaring mouth.

"You bastard! You almost killed her! You almost killed _my woman_!!!" he yelled.

It caught her off guard. She should be panicking with her beloved's actions but, did what she just heard was right? She's not imagining things right? Her ears were sensitive enough to not mistaken those words right? Right?

"Sempai…" she whispered.

His ears were not hearing-impaired to her silent call and it made him turn his head and looked at the woman clutching the material of his coat. Her eyes were wide and he can't help to notice that she looked very cute with reddened cheeks. He didn't forget to perceive her cuteness despite that his mentality was not functioning coherently.

Just then, a woman suddenly arrived and was running towards Shinichi and the guy he was clutching.

"Beau!" she called.

Her figure stopped in front of Shinichi and clutches his arms that were on the guy's neck.

"Please! Let go of him!" she plead.

Shinichi was still a man and although his mind was telling him to kill this bastard, he can't help but soften at the pleading and yearning eyes of the woman.

He let go of him and Beau landed on the floor.

He was coughing and trying to get some air that he lost. The woman kneeled beside him and tries to ease any pain he was feeling at the moment.

"Beau…" she looked at him while tears flow down from her eyes.

Beau just looked at her and his expression tells that he is bitter. He looked away.

Shinichi just stared at the guy and the woman on the floor. His fists were still clenched in his side. He hasn't calmed down yet and still, he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy.

His thoughts were still violent but when he noticed that the tugging on his coat was still there, he look at his back only to find Nodame's face expectantly looking at him.

_What's with that face, Nodame?_

* * *

He was still a little minding about Nodame's expression earlier. He already had calmed down but the anger and disgust he felt for that Beau was impossible to go away.

He was with Nodame and the punk's girlfriend in a place not so far from the police precinct. Kuroki and Tanya were left in the unit still talking to the policemen.

She was begging, Beau's girlfriend, Andrea was begging to them.

"Please… Forgive his acts… I'm begging of you…" she cried.

Nodame felt remorseful for the girl as she almost kneeled in front of Shinichi and her. She pouted expressing her repentant but when she looked up to Shinichi, his face was stoic and blank.

"Sempai…" Nodame whispered.

Andrea's sobbing didn't stop but her explanation in why Beau _accidentally _did that had already finished. It's Shinichi's time to say something.

"I'm sorry, but we will still file a suit." He simply said.

Nodame's cheeks puffed with air. Well, she was quite confused in what part of her mind will she choose; the compunction one or the coherent one.

But it seems that her decision wouldn't be minded at all, Shinichi already decided it for them.

"But monsieur, please…" Andrea begged.

"I'm sorry madam, but he did something unforgivable. What he did to _my girlfriend_ was simply reprehensible." he simply state.

Again, Nodame squirmed.

"But please.. You have to understand. My boyfriend didn't mean what he had done! Please monsieur, madam… I cared for him…" her voice was cracking and she was really kneeling this time.

Shinichi sighed. This kind of action this woman was giving him was something he didn't want seeing women to do for the sake of their stupid husbands or boyfriends. It is not worth them especially if those guys were the likes of Beau.

He held Andrea's arm and beckoned her to stand.

"Madam, I'm sorry but that's how things should go. I know you cared for him, but please understand that I was also doing the same to her." He said referring to Nodame.

Her face expressed more sadness than before but Shinichi can tell that she was about to accept that there was certainly no way that the he will free his boyfriend from the charges of his acts.

Nodame pouted and she really felt sad for the Andrea woman, but before she can speak and before Andrea can further her plead, Shinichi grabbed Nodame by the hand and shifted them to walk away.

"I'm sorry madam. We have to go." He said shortly. Thus completely vanishing from Andrea's sight.

Andrea can only sigh as tears involuntarily run down from her cheeks.

* * *

"Sempai… Aren't you being a little too harsh to Andrea-san?" Nodame answered while being dragged by Chiaki.

Shinichi grunted and refused to look at her before he gave his answer.

"I'm not being harsh to her, to her boyfriend that I am."

"Fuu… But Sempai, Andrea-san is caring for her boyfriend." She reasoned out.

_And I'm not caring for you? _"Nodame, he needed to pay the consequences of his acts. Looked what he had done to you!" he said sharply, this time facing her directly as he motioned them to stop walking.

"Demo Sempai… I'm just felt sorry for Andrea-san. I mean, she thinks it was her fault for making his boyfriend do that…" She said remorsefully.

"It was… well…" he coughed, "a part of it was her fault…" he silently muttered. Somehow, the conversation lead into something he was not comfortable of joining in.

"You're right… I mean, if she wasn't so busy with her work, his boyfriend wouldn't get that much angry for her boss." She sighed.

Shinichi flinched.

What happened why Beau did such a thing was because; Andrea broke up with him in the night of their third anniversary that was two days ago. She was all accommodating to her boss's commands that she already neglected many things including her boyfriend. The turmoil continued and Beau had enough, he talk to Andrea that he wanted a lot more time, expecting that his demand will be met, to his surprised, she dumped him instead. It replayed in his mind that it was all Andrea's boss's fault. If not for her boss's stupid stipulates, Andrea – the love of his life – wouldn't dumped him.

And in an unfortunate date when Beau was much drunk with beers and heartaches, she spotted a young blonde woman – which is Tanya – and mistaken her as Andrea's boss because of the blonde hair. And the next things that happened where as crucial as it were.

It was just a miracle that the mongoose woman is alive and he was very thankful for it.

"If Andrea-san didn't choose her job over his boyfriend, then none of this will happen." Nodame said as a matter-of-factly.

He flinched once again. He knew that he can't deny the guilt he was feeling for what had happened to Nodame. If he was not so busy with work, he probably might've picked her up after her classes and none of this will happen.

"I'm not the only one who's busy, you know…" Shinichi relented.

"What?" Nodame asked as she heard something from her Sempai.

Shinichi groaned annoyingly. Ignoring anything he was feeling at the moment, he then dragged her again to join Kuroki and Tanya at the unit.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright, Megumi-chan?" Kuroki asked while bending himself to the window of Shinichi's car.

Nodame, who was sitting beside the driver's seat, eagerly nodded at Kuroki and Tanya.

"Of course! Never been better!" she enthusiastically replied.

She was not lying on that part. She really feels better even if she did have those painful bruises. Well, who wouldn't be? It's all because of Chiaki-Sempai's words.

Kuroki saw Shinichi's grunt and he just smiled. It's good to know that everything's alright despite what had happened this day.

After Tanya making endless apologizes and thank yous to Nodame, Shinichi put the car to ignition and drove their way.

He was still upset and despite the wariness and remorse he felt for her Sempai, Nodame can't help but to inwardly feel giddy for she knew very well that she was the reason behind it.

It took them fifteen minutes before Shinichi stopped the car and unbuckle himself from the seat belt.

"Stay here. I'll buy some medication." He said to Nodame still holding the annoyed demure.

Nodame watched him stepped out of the car and walked in the streets. Deciding that she wanted to be with him in any possible or smallest times – because the result of terribly longing for him was now crawling like a healthy vine all over her system – Nodame stepped outside the car and limply followed her Sempai.

He heard her uneven footsteps and before he can open his mouth to retort, Nodame already caught his right arm and wrap her both arms around it.

"Sempai, Nodame wants to go with you!" she said looking up at him and showering him with toothy grins that looked so cute in his perspective.

He grumbled something and looked away, wondering when the hell this hentai woman became so cute and alluring.

"Why do you need to come? You have your foot hurt you know. You should have just rest in the car and wait for me!" This time he dared to look at her even if the smallest blush was still not fading from his face.

The last sentence was loud and it almost sounded like a yell. It is a yell, for her. But this hentai lady was in a mood too good for her worth. She just smiled again and Shinichi heave a defeated sigh. She walked limply to his side and Chiaki can't resist but to put a hand on the small of her back to give support in her limply walks.

Nodame just looked at him. She did a sweet smile and although she knew he can't see it since he was refusing to look at her while they were walking, Nodame know that the ground in why he was in his shy and very-much-concerned state was her.

Even she wasn't expecting that the concern of her Sempai will come in to this point to the extent that he almost killed someone from hurting her and not to mention, admitting that she is definitely _his girlfriend_.

Nodame giggled at the thought and clung much tighter to his arms. Shinichi noticed this.

"Oi… You're clinging in too much! You might crush my arms." He pointed out still not looking at her.

"Eh…. But this is what a girlfriend should do right?" she giddily replied.

This time, Shinichi looked at her with an eyebrow twitching upward.

"What are you saying?" he said, then shrugged his shoulders and looked away again.

He didn't have the chance to see her pout cutely.

"Sempai… You didn't remember?" she said while her lips were in the trademark pout.

"What do I need to remember?" he said nonchalantly but the innocence in what she was saying was honest.

Her lips pouted more and her face frowned.

_Gyabo… You did forget it…_

* * *

They went to his apartment for it had a complete set of first aid for Nodame's medication.

He cooked dinner for them when they, realized that they were too hungry as their stomach growled in sync. Because of the tensed situation they got in, both forgot that they haven't eaten anything since lunch time.

She still gobbles her food like she usually do and say her praises even her mouth was full of the foods he made. Her sight was simply unpleasant especially when she was moving like she don't have any injuries, but Shinichi can't help but to smile. He missed her, he missed this and it's just a shame that they need an accident to make them back together.

She stopped when she noticed that her Sempai was not paying much attention to his food and was wasting his time staring at her rather than eating. She didn't forget to notice that he was somewhat… smiling?

"Sempai?" she asked and some crumbles of bread were sticking in the corner of her mouth.

Shinichi chuckled at the sight and Nodame, although she really happy to see him smiling at chuckling, can't help but to be a little curious in why he was in a good mood.

First he was panicking, then relieved, and then turned into a mad dog, then showing so much care and concern and now this? It was really, perplexing.

"It's nothing Nodame. You should finish that and take a bath. I'll treat you wounds." He said.

The girl obeyed and as soon as she finished her food, she went straight to his bathroom to take a warm bath while Shinichi started to wash their dishes.

He can hear the silent whimpers and groans from the other side of his bathroom door. Reckoning that she was having a hard time taking a bath with those injuries, Shinichi can't help but to think that it'll be better if he helped her took her bath. But the thought was vigorously put aside as he refused to think that doing such an action will sure put his image into the peril of being a hentai which he was not but the mongoose woman's expertise.

After twenty-five minutes of waiting, Nodame walked out of the bathroom with pink pajamas already worn. The sight was a little bit frustrating given that he was used on looking at her with night gowns or sometimes just towel when she came out from the bath.

Shaking the thoughts aside and lecturing himself inwardly that continuing his perverted thoughts will only lead to chaos, Shinichi beckoned her to his bedroom so he can start the medication.

* * *

Nodame watched Shinichi in silent as he was kneeling – prince style- in front of her and treating the wounds and bruises on her legs.

She was seating at the foot of his bed and the place was so warm and cozy, not the mention, it smelled so much like him.

"Sempai… Your room smelled like you…" she said while inhaling the air in his room.

"Of course it is… It's my room…" he said casually and didn't even bother to look at her given that he was busy treating her wound.

"Of course it is! And you also changed your clothes here after you bathe right?"

This time, Shinichi looked up and his eyebrow can't help but to tilt upwards when he saw the mischievous expression on her face.

He sighed and rise himself from the kneeling position and sit on the foot of the bed, beside her.

"Yes… I do change here Nodame. And for my comforts sake, stop thinking about anything I did here, you hentai!" he snapped.

Nodame just grin at his angry figure and watched him once again when he positioned her so that they were now face to face and cupped her cheek to move it a little towards his visage.

Her face blushed by his sudden actions and Shinichi sensed it.

"Baka… Don't expect for a kiss or something. I will just take care of the wound in your forehead." He said while trying his best to suppress a chuckle when he saw her lips pout once more.

"Gyabo… So mean Sempai… I am your girlfriend and I think I deserve something like a kiss!" she retorted.

He raised his eyebrow again and he kept noticing on something.

"Oi, oi… You keep rubbing the word girlfriend. Where the hell did you get that?" he asked and he starts to clean the wound on her forehead.

She pouts for the millionth time and it was not only because of the sting she felt when he dabbed a cotton damped with alcohol on her forehead but because something so valuable to her had really forgotten by the very person who said it.

"You really did forget it…" she muttered silently.

"Forget what?" he asked. The innocence was honest.

"Sempai… In the unit when you pinned the guy in the wall and outside it when we talk to Andrea-san, you keep saying I am your girlfriend…" she frowned.

Stopping in surprise, Shinichi gape at her displeased face and can't believe that something like what she had said really happened earlier.

"I-I did?" Shinichi stuttered at the thought and tried his best to keep his words as normal as possible regardless to the feeling of his burning cheeks.

"Yes sempai! You did! And yet, you didn't remember it although you said it two times…" she whispered.

"Ahaha…" he looked away faking a laugh just to hide any embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. "I did? Well, must've slipped out from my tongue…"

She smiled and she admitted to herself that despite she drool over her handsome and sexiness, this cute look he had on his face was her favorite. It was really a tantalizing thought that Shinichi can only be like this because and only because of her.

He dared to look at her when he heard her giggling. He almost assumed that she was insulting or mocking him but when he saw the sparkle in her big chocolate brown eyes, he knew that she deserved this happiness after what he had done to her these past few weeks. It was just a blessing and he knew that her smiles and giddiness mean that she truly forgive him.

Sighing, he presumed on treating her wound disregarding the movements and the strange sounds she was making.

"I guess I already made up for my mistakes…" he silently muttered.

Nodame titled her head as she looked at him. He knew that none of this will be understood immediately by her so taking her silent perplexing as his chance to explain, he did so.

"I already made up for my mistake in the incident on my last performance right?" he whispered.

She just looked at her and the pout and her eyes told him that she isn't getting any of this. Annoyance crept to him and before he knew it, he was already raising his voice.

"You know, the incident with the reporters and you getting mad at me!" he said with half-raised voice.

She didn't even flinch with his yelling, as a matter of fact, she giggled when she realized what he was referring to.

"Oh… That?" she chuckled. "Sempai, if you know how much Nodame loves you, then you wouldn't be bothered about that thing. You should know very well that Nodame will still love you no matter how many mistakes you will make."

Somehow, that didn't sound as comforting as she wanted it to be.

"Well…" he continued ignoring anything she said for it just made him uncomfortably embarrassed. "I will assume that you will no longer feel insecure whenever something like that happened in public… Er… Like in front of the Medias?"

"Hmm… An important friend is not as good as a girlfriend…" she said putting a finger on her lips as if thinking on something. Shinichi observed that the left part of her lips had a slight cut on it. He stared down at the cut and was shaken from his reverie when she said something again. "But, I'll just assume that whenever Sempai refer Nodame as an 'important friend', he meant by 'girlfriend'… Neh?"

The stupid smile and the pure happiness made him both glad and guilty. This woman never expected too much from him, she was just contented on being with him and yet when she asked for something which she hardly ever do, he refused to grant it.

It was hard to face any discomforting or embarrassing situations for a guy like him who concealed all of the main emotions he never wanted to reveal to the depths of his persona, but when something or someone who deserve to be treated right, even a little amount will be very much appreciated. Just like what he was doing now. Showing her a little of his secret emotions was something he never thought will give her happiness. No, he already know how this revelation will make her feel, he was just being stubborn to himself and doesn't want that mongoose woman win over him.

It was scary, yes, but what's scarier was loosing her without him telling her what she really feels. All thanks to _God_ that she wasn't harmed too much by the accident but a little sorry for it was all because of the accident that he slipped something from his tongue that made her fly with happiness.

Why does he need something so vital to happen before he pours some of his limited feelings? That was what he was so culpable about.

"Yes… Whatever you say…" he finally said after finishing the medication to her wound. And even though he wasn't really aware of what he had just answered her, he knew that it was the right thing for he was rewarded with a cute smile.

He felt happy and he won't let her know how he feels this instance for he knows that she won't let him hear the last of it. What he said about to Beau and to Andrea was enough, for now.

Shinichi once again cupped her cheek and when he knew that the distance was enough, he shifted his hand to her chin while the other hand move to get the damped cloth that was soaked in the ice cold water.

He dabbed the cloth in the wounded part of her lips and Nodame can't help to blush when she felt his calloused fingers brushing over her soft lips.

To distract whatever giddiness she was feeling, she settled herself by looking at his face that was too close at the moment, rather than thinking something intimate when she felt her thumb over her lips.

She gaze at him while he cleaned her wounds and she can't help but to suppressed a giggle when she found him looking intently at her lips while his neck moved up and down like he was swallowing something lumpy.

The impish glint was back to her eyes and as soon as Shinichi noticed it, he cocked one eyebrow and looked at her with desultory annoyance.

"What's with that face, you hentai!" he barked.

The glint just became wider when it invaded her whole eyes.

"Sempai, did you know the best medication to treat the cut on my lips?" she said roguishly.

He glared at her knowing that what she was going to suggest was incoherently stupid, but that didn't stop Nodame to continue what she wanted to imply.

"I say…" she continued ignoring the defiant glare from Chiaki-sempai, "You kissed it!"

He almost laughed when she tightly closed her eyes and pouted her lips, but she can't give that to her yet.

"Stop that pout." He said in a tone not really annoyed or mad. Actually, it was something that was caressing.

He pressed his thumb on her lips to stop the pout and she opened her eyes only to look at him. He was surprised that she wasn't angry or disappointed. She was smiling and the smile from her cherry lips was so supple and sweet that he can't help but to give in. Yes, give in.

Her eyes were wide when he cupped her cheek for the third time but this time, he really moved it closer to his face.

She watched him with wide eyes as his eyes slid shut and almost jumped when his lips touched hers, but soon relaxed as her tensed body found the comfort when he wrapped his arm firmly but gently around her.

It was as if he was savoring the softness of her lips while it pressed against his but he can no longer hold back when he heard the soft moans her throat released. Humming in approval, Shinichi sneak his hand behind her head and tilted it to the right to give him better access to the aimed direct passionate kiss.

She tasted so sweet despite her rust flavored lips, he reckoned that it was because of the cut. Taking note of it make him wanted to make this kiss to be as gentle as possible so to not to hurt her in spite of the urge of wanting to kiss her hungrily and passionately that was going steadily high as seconds pass by.

She squirmed and moaned against him and Nodame can't help but to blush seven shades of red especially when his tongue slid out from his mouth and gently brush against her lower lip like he was soothing the wound she got there.

"So gentle…" she thought. He was simple irresistible not to mention alluring and cute and she can't help but to feel happy when she heard him hum some joyous tune in his throat. He was enjoying and savoring this as much as she does.

He was busy tasting her rust flavored mouth together with some unique flavors of her and take the pleasure of feeling her silky hair in the skin of his palm as he tangled it with those but when he experience the softness of her tongue inside his mouth, Shinichi almost jumped at the hot sensation that burns his stomach and the tight clutching of her hands to the material of his shirt when she pressed her chest to his hard frame made it all worst for him.

He can't restrain, no, he _should _restrain for he knew that although she was giving her the implication of going ahead to the certain event that should happen when couples kissed like this, he knew very well that he didn't deserve it. Yet.

So before the kiss turned into something unexpected and before his hormones pushed him to grab Nodame's clothes and yanked it over her head to ravish her, he pulled to end the kiss but not far that he can still memorize her uneven breath he felt over his mouth.

She was just priceless, with that closed eyes, reddened cheeks and swollen pouted lips make him grin with joy.

She released a faint shivering _whoa_ before she opened her eyes and found him staring at her but as before she can fully acknowledge his stare –because of the light-headedness she felt after the kiss- Shinichi's figure disappear from her sight.

She felt him move further to the bed even without looking at him. She was still in dazed and she can't believe that her Sempai really kissed her! And it was not only just a kiss, it was so real, so sweet and so gentle. Never in her life that she was handle with so much gentleness and to her surprise, not in a way like this and not with this person.

But it seems that the gods took pity on her and grant her one of the sweetest thing the heaven has to offer.

It took her a minute or two before she truly regained her breath and awareness and as soon as she was sure that she is already alright, Nodame looked further to the bed where he was lying.

His sight made her lose her breath once more. He was staring at her and she believed that he was doing this for quite awhile. His collar was loosened and his black raven hair was flopped on his forehead in a very handsome way. His arms were in the back of his head, resting like a pillow and his obsidian eyes were staring at her and she just knew that this kind of stare he was giving was meant for her and only for her.

Shinichi watched her smile when she saw him looking at her and that kind of smile in her face right now was something he is learning to get addicted to, well other than the taste of her lips.

He kept his gaze to her when she started to climb onto his bed and settled herself in curling beside him. She put a hand on his chest and sighed contentedly before closing her eyes and readied herself to sleep.

"As your girlfriend… I really appreciate the wonderful kiss…" she murmured and not long before she doze off with a giddy smile plastered on her face.

Shinichi smiled inwardly at her sight. She can't believe that after so many things that happened today especially the part that she got hurt, she can still sleep peacefully with a stupid smile chiseled on her face.

He looked up at the ceiling and think about her even she was just sleeping beside him. With one thought that crossed his mind, he can't help but to laugh silently to himself because never that it came to her mind that he will consider Nodame as someone that has a high level in the position in his life.

"A girlfriend huh?" he mocked himself. "Mah… Even so... It's still the most appropriate word for you…"

_**

* * *

**_

Before you throw things at me, I am so so so SORRY! It took me exactly one month to update this… Well… Certain reasons overestimated me and think that I can handle them one at a time. I am now currently having a hard time at the office since I was struggling at something. I can't tell it but soon I will share it in the latter parts of my AN. Another thing is, I am struggling with this fic. I mean, I have read some other fics like 'First', 'Cheeky Angel', 'Rachmaninoff's fault' and many more, and I notice something, there were all well written not to mention, make great sense. And here I am, so afraid that this fic doesn't have that kind of sense. I am really trying to write it with my very best but I guess it was still not enough. I want to hear your outlook to this though. If you think this fic and my writing didn't have that much impact and great sense, then I will definitely stop this. I'm sorry for being down, it's just that, I think I'm not that good enough…


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Author's Note…

I don't know if it's still important but I am ending this fic..

I'm afraid that I can't continue this story for all the idea had already left my brain..

Sigh.. I am terribly sorry..

But the good thing is I am planning to make another one.. A different plot, timeline but with same characters..

Please accept my apology for making sudden decisions and breaking my promise… I won't say that I already broke my promise about making a decent and proper ending for all of my fics because who knows? Maybe after a month or year, I will continue this! But for now, as of now, I am quite sure that I won't..

Thanks for all the support and reviews that I get… I really, really do appreciate it! I hope that although I disappointed you by ending this fic, you guys will still support me for the upcoming fic… It will be in the drama/angst/romance genre… I will try my best to post it soon... But for now, I say thank you and sorry…

-hislips


End file.
